Fairytales Counterfeited
by Counterfeiting Shakespeare
Summary: Response to the Fairytale Themes Drabble Challenge...Because the best fairytales are not the ones written on paper pages, but the ones remembered by a beating heart...
1. Once Upon a Time

**Once Upon A Time**

_drabble #50_

_464 words_

_-_

_All fairytales, no matter how insignificant, begin with a once upon a time._

_And always, there is a princess, or a delicate damsel in distress, waiting for a prince, or a handsome knight to save her from a witch's curse, or an evil lord's dark obsession._

_The two will fall in love, and live happily ever after._

Chiba Mamoru looked at the exquisite girl besides him, sleeping quietly. Her breathing was even and deep. She had earned her rest.

His right hand stroked her pale cheek, marveling at the softness of her skin. He thought of the many trials they had endured, the people who tried to tear them apart.

So many had tried, and almost succeeded; Beryl, Fiore, Prince Demando, Nehellenia, Galaxia, and even the future sovereign, Neo-King Endymion.

'_She forgave me_,' he thought with amazement, '_every time…Even when I broke her heart because my future me insisted we needed our love tested.'_

He quietly grazed her lips with a gentle kiss. Yes, Usagi forgave him every time. Because she always believed on the love, the two of them share with each other.

The last time, however, was different. Usagi almost believed he left their love for good.

Then_, he_ came.

Kou Seiya. His name seared deep in Mamoru's soul.

He has mixed feelings with the memory of that name. Mamoru was thankful for the knight who came to protect his princess in his absence.

And yet, at the same time…

'_You did leave her, you know,_' his heart chided. _'Even if Galaxia hadn't come that day, you did leave, ready to pursue your own dreams…'_ He tried to ignore the voice, but it persisted. _'What would have happened, if he had not been so honorable?_'

Mamoru knew Usagi believed with all her heart that she and Mamoru were destined to love for all eternity…But still, destiny is not set in stone. Setsuna herself had told him of this, time, and time again.

"He," spoke Mamoru aloud, "had every chance to continue his 'Once upon a time."

_All fairytales, no matter how insignificant, begin with a 'Once upon a time…'_

_But just because there's a 'Once upon a time', does not mean there's always a 'Happily ever after…_

Mamoru gathered Usagi's petite frame in his arms and hugged her. She stirred, and slowly awoke to his embrace.

"Mamo-chan," she asked sleepily, her breath warm against his neck where she had laid her head, "what is it?'

Mamoru did not reply. Instead, he moved back and held Usagi's face in his hands. With a smile, he carefully kissed her, tenderly at first, but gradually deepening the kiss. When he was done, he hugged her again, urging her to rest more.

His heart stilled and found peace. '_Arigatou, Seiya_,' he thought, with honest gratitude. _'For respecting my happily ever after.´_

-end-

_**A/N:** Special thanks to my awesome beta reader, **Lady Katherine2**...j _


	2. There Was Once

**"There Was Once"**

_424 words _

_In the Loom of Life are many strands… _

_And in these strands, there was once a thread of shimmering silver. _

_And wherever the silver thread appeared, a golden thread always appeared with it._

"Shoo, go away!" Usagi made shooing movements, her face scrunched up in irritation.

Midnight blue eyes glared daggers at the blonde. "Stupid Odango! You're the one who rammed into me again!"

_In the Loom of Life are many strands…_

_And in these strands, there were once two threads who pledged undying love._

"OWWIE!" cried Usagi as her face made contact with Mamoru's hard chest.

The upper classman gritted his teeth in annoyance as he lost balance and fell, the young blonde on top of him. "Not again, Odango," he muttered, adding a colorful string of swear words.

_And though the Moirae tried their best to keep the two threads apart in the Great Tapestry…_

Usagi ran faster than the speed of light. Today, she would not be late for school. She could feel it in her bones. She turned the corner and then —

"Ack!" was all that came out of her as Mamoru resolutely wrapped his arms around the girl who once again bumped into him.

'_The fates_,' he thought, '_must have a sick humor to keep intertwining my life with Odango every freaking day.'_

_Lachesis gave up in disgust. She turned and gave her two sisters a look of irritation and said, "I tire of what to do with these two." Her voice quivered due to her old age. "Keeping them apart is hard to do."_

_Lithe Atropos heaved a sigh. "Destiny tells us they must be kept apart, but Love has conquered both their hearts."_

_The three Fates looked at one another and rested for the day. Tomorrow, they would try again to separate the silver and golden strands._

Mamoru and Usagi gave each other a dark scowl before they parted. Both hoped dearly that tomorrow, they would not see each other …

_'Of course,_' said a sly voice inside Mamoru's head, _'all you need to do is take a different route…'_

_'Usagi_,' said a timid voice inside Usagi's head, _'were you blushing when he wrapped his arms around you?'_

_In the Loom of Life are many strands…_

_And in these strands there were once two threads who pledged undying love._

_**A/N: **To my two amazing beta readers: **LAdy Katherine2** and **Gina Araner**; you guys are down right amazing! Hugs!_


	3. Pixie

**Pixie**

They come stealing, softly creeping, dancing in long streams.

Skipitty, skippy skipping, flying with their dragonfly wings.

Their sorrow was great, their pain knew no bounds,

when Selene's child departed, for the dark Land of Weeping.

And though they tried, oh yes, they tried, each felt the loss within.

x

But then one day, a glorious sight, greeted the wee men of lore.

Sweet Serenity, darling Serenity, who died tragic'ly before,

now comes skipping, skipitty skipping, and holding a mortal soul.

They cried to her, oh how they cried, joy flooding their very core.

The pixies, they were laughing, giddily laughing, as they were before.

x

Still, such sad fate are they, that she did not hear their call.

For Usagi was the princess of the moon no more. No, not at all.

She had lost her memories, forgotten her tragic love, her tragic end.

Forgotten her prince, and how they loved within the palace walls.

Now all she is, is a mortal child, who dreams of crystal halls.

x

Undaunted, they crowd around her, not caring she'll never see,

her sweet pixies' devoted love and giddy loyalty.

And though they trip the precious child as they scamper round her feet,

they still come stealing, softly creeping, dancing happily.

For reunited they are, at long last, with their sweet Serenity.


	4. Exile

**Exile **

It was actually a physical pain.

His heart clenched painfully deep within his chest. It clenched in rhythm with her constant pounding of his door. It clenched in rhythm with her desperate cries.

"Mamo-chan," her voice drifted from the wooden barrier. "Please, please, give me a chance! I'll do better, I promise!" She stopped, hiccupping and trying to stop the onslaught of fresh tears. Behind the door, Mamoru stilled, hoping she would finally leave.

He hoped in vain.

The pounding started again, strong at first, then dwindling to weak tapping. "I love you," she cried pitifully. "I love you, not Serenity, but me…" she broke off, feeling desperation overwhelm her soul. "But I can be Serenity for you, Mamo-chan. If-if she…" she started crying again, "If she is whom you want, I promise…I…I'll be her. Just please, love me back"

Mamoru felt his heart stir in anger and despair at her words. He almost opened the door, to take her in his arms and tell her she should never ever change. 'You're perfect as you are, Usako.' His thoughts came from his pain, each word she said a knife embedding deep within him. 'So perfect, I don't deserve you'

But he couldn't take her in his arms, and sooth her with sweet murmurs of love. He could never again love her the way he wanted to love her, the way she deserved to be loved. Images of his previous dreams flashed before him. So be it then.

"I told you I don't feel that way anymore. Why should I have to love you just because of our past, our so-called destiny? I.." he spoke in a harsh tone, his fingers gripping the console beside him. He couldn't continue his words when he heard her begin sobbing.

"But I…I love you so much…" she whispered between the sobs. He heard her slide behind the door. He could not hear any more cries, could not discern a single note of a sob. But he knew that she was still crying silently, matching tear for tear those that slid down his own cheeks.

Mamoru felt himself dying and he heard her speak again.

"I'm sorry for making you pretend," and with those words, she left, quietly and believing herself unloved.

He allowed himself to fall slowly to the floor, his body suddenly cold and numb. He saw Chibi-Usa peer hesitantly from his bedroom door, her eyes huge. She came slowly to him and he saw she was holding a book about the Biblical creation of the world. The bedtime story he promised to read to her.

'Lucky bastard,' he thought, 'I'd leave Paradise willingly, too, if I still got to keep the woman I love.' He closed his eyes, to shield the pain from the child's gaze. 'But I have to keep Paradise only if I let my Eve go.' He clenched his hands into fists. 'What cruel fate would demand that I live in a perfect world, but with a broken soul?' Mamoru's eyes opened to stare blankly in front of him. "I'm sorry Usako…" he said with regret.

He did not delude himself she heard him, he hoped she hadn't, for exiles are not worthy of love. Nay, not even forgiveness.

The sad part was that "I exiled myself to this life…" His words echoed and resonated to the hollowness within him.

xXx

_**A/N: **Always to my fantastic beta, Lady Katherine2. To those wondering about **"Drabbles"** worry not. Updates will be coming soon! Hugs!_


	5. Riddles

_**A/N**: This is a fictional moment of how Serenity and Endymion acknowledged they were in-love. I am loosely basing this on the myth of '**Selene and Endymion'**._

xxxXxxx

**Riddles**

xxxXxxx

She moved with quiet grace, her seeking eyes quickly scanning the garden. She knew from experience that he would be there, asleep underneath one of the great trees, surrounded by his hounds. Like a shepherd with his flock.

Her scent was carried by the gentle winds, and the animals sensed her presence, but she cast a silent spell so that they would not reveal her to their master.

Hiding behind a tree, her eyes feasted over his sleeping form, her body and soul yearning to touch him, but she still feared breaking her Oath Bounds to follow her wanting. So instead, she contented herself with the sight of him.

It was a surprise, when he spoke.

"Know ye a riddle, maiden?"

She burrowed deeper in the darkness, afraid that he had addressed the question to her. She stifled her quick breathing by placing a trembling hand against her lips.

Serenity heard a soft rustling as his footsteps took him closer to her hiding place. She heard him – felt him- lean against the same trunk that hid her from his gaze.

"I know of one," he said to her, quietly so that she would not bolt away in fear.

She stayed mute, but her beating heart thudded loudly against her chest.

He chuckled, before he spoke again. "In the twilight, a question comes, robed in a celestial maiden's slender form. She stays hidden, breathing her silent pleas," he paused when one of his hounds came to him, wagging the stump tail and yipping for his master's touch. When the dog was satisfied, he continued with his words.

"The question has no speech, only secret glances, behind a cerulean gaze. And he whom is asked, night after night, heard each look, and smiles while he pretends sleep. Now listen well, maiden fair, for the riddle is this; what is her question? And what is his answer?"

The Moon Princess opened her lips as if she wanted to answer, only to be rendered speechless as hot tears coursed down her alabaster cheeks. _'It is Forbidden_,' she thought desperately.

He sighed when he realized she would remain silent. He circled the trunk of the tree until he was before her, and he frowned when he saw her tears. With his fingertips, he wiped them away and gave the pale woman a gentle smile.

"If you will not ask the question," he teased her, as his lips softly grazed her own, "Then I will simply speak the answer…Yes, I can love you." He kissed her chastely, knowing instinctively she was not ready for passion.

He felt her tremble and he tightened his arms around her. "Hear me now, for this is important," he leaned away from her and stared deep into her eyes. "What, heart-keeper, is your name? I cannot confess my love and still have no name for you but ´maiden.´" The deep blue of his eyes left her breathless.

In the garden of the Earth Palace, Serenity defied the Laws of the Gods, and allowed herself to love.

"I am Serenity…"

xxxXxxx

_**A/N**: Anyone else noticed all my fairytale drabbles have such a sad tone to it? For some reason, I can't seem to inject humor into them when I write one…Maybe it was because my beta reader, **Lady Katherine**, reminded me once that most fairytales really had sad endings._

_**Lady Katherine speaks**: So you're blaming all your melancholy on me, huh? It wasn't a suggestion, just an observation! so nyah_

_**A/N**: But I will persevere and try to write one in a lighter tone. As for updates on my other stories, I promise to post them soon. Or write them, err, soon. And YES Lady Kate, I am blaming you! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!_


	6. Secrets

**_A/N_**_: Set in the First Season – or very early on the R Series when both idiots (Usagi and Mamoru) have forgotten what happened in Season 1._

xxxXxxx

**Secrets **

xxxXxxx

He'd had a Very Bad Day, and was ready to turn it into a semblance of something good.

This was why he was inside the Crown's Arcade when he should have been home, in the peace and quiet of his penthouse, studying for tomorrow's exams. Unfortunately, his bad day got even worse when he realized _she_ wasn't there yet.

Sighing, he forced himself to pay attention to his notes, and scanned the myth of '**_Eros and Psyche'._** Soon he scowled, muttering about the illogicalness of the story.

"What's gotten into you?" asked his bestfriend, Furuhata Motoki.

Chiba Mamoru pointed to the book he was reading and said, "Why would any moron hide his true identity _and_ his true feelings from the woman he loves, ne? It doesn't make sense."

The dark haired man snorted. "If he was the God of Love, couldn't he have looked into her heart or whatever and figured it out if his wife loved him not because of how he looked and how powerful he was?" The upper classman shook his head and gave his friend a grim look. "You know what, forget it. May I please have some coffee, instead? I'm ready to take a break."

The towheaded man was not ready to drop the subject though. "Well, it _is_ mythical, you literal moron. Besides, I think I somewhat understand what Eros wanted." Motoki gave his companion a sly look. "It's sort of what you are doing when you are with Usagi-san."

"Oh? Well, why don't you enlighten me," drawled Mamoru, trying his best to look bored.

Motoki rolled his eyes upward. "Gladly. You try to keep your true feelings toward Usagi a secret, and hoping against hope that she will still love you even though all she sees is an annoying jerk."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "You want her kept in the dark about how rich you are, and how tragic your life was. The fact that you jump-" Mamoru growled at this, and Motoki, realizing his wrong choice of words, quickly amended them. "Err, I meant, the fact that the two of you constantly bump into each other every morning has left every single member of your fan club ready to kill the blonde, is a knowledge you want kept from her. You want her to notice you without the influence of how others view you. You wa-"

"Toki," Mamoru cut into his friend's litany.

Motoki looked at Mamoru with a frown. "What?" he asked.

"You talk too much."

Furuhata smiled and handed Mamoru his black coffee. "Maybe, Chiba, but at least I don't go to such '_mythical_' lengths to ensure if the love of my life loves me truly and deeply. Keeping secrets from your significant other is not a good way to start a relationship. In fact, _you actually need to tell her how you feel_, to actually make Usagi your significant other."

Motoki grinned as he caught sight of a certain blonde skipping toward the arcade. "But then, Mamoru, Eros _was_ the God of Love. So maybe, just maybe, he might have been on to something there…After all, his love story is now legendary."

Mamoru waited for his friend's point.

He was not disappointed.

"Maybe, unconsciously, you want Usagi and you to have a love story the kind legends are made of," Motoki finished.

Mamoru opened his mouth to give a sarcastic response, but Usagi's squealed greeting cut him short. He ignored Motoki's knowing look, and before he turned to his nemesis, he pinned his friend with his deep blue eyes and said, "You're delusional."

The arcade manager only widened his grin as the two most famous customers of the arcade proceeded with their daily war.


	7. Wish

xxx**xxXxXxx**xxx

**Wish **

_One hundred words_

xxx**xxXxXxx**xxx

'_It's the same thing every night,_' Usagi thought, her hands holding her brooch, unsure if she really wanted to be Sailor Moon for tonight.

She looked up the night sky, and saw a shooting star.

'_Make a wish!_' her heart told her.

Usagi frowned. What did she want, anyway? A normal life? Good grades? Popularity?

Her heart answered loud and clear. '_A fairytale. I want a fairytale.'_

Sighing, acknowledging the words, she whispered her wish to the stars, lifted her brooch, and transformed.

Moments later her wish came true; she was whisked away yet again, cocooned in a velvet cape.

xxx**xxXxXxx**xxx

_**A/N:**__ Making true drabbles is hard work…I don't know how __**Leni **__does it. To __**Lady Kate**__, this one is for you, because you claim to live in an enchanted world (as opposed to me who makes my world enchanting, and in the process, making everyone around me think I'm weird)._


	8. Masquerade

xxxx**xXxXx**xxxx

**Masquerade **

_One hundred words_

xxxx**xXxXx**xxxx

Usagi and Mamoru never needed a silk mask made of sequins and feathers to attend the masquerade that happened each day…

Mamoru walked to Usagi and said, "Odango, failed any test today?"

Usagi screeched back a string of words too shrill to understand.

He winced as he walked closer, until he stood face to face with his nemesis.

She circled him warily, waiting for the next insult, as he circled her, looking for the opening for his next attack.

With their painted-on expressions, they maintained the illusion that they were not dancing to the silent rhythm played by their hearts.

xxxx**xXxXx**xxxx

_**Note to Lady Kate**:Thank you for sparing me your wit. AND being so patient now that I'm trying one hundred words drabbles._


	9. Unlikely Gift

_**A/N**__: Geez, I love the way Mamoru and Usagi met. I wouldn't be surprised if that paper ball was framed and displayed in Mamoru's office…_

xxx**xxXxXxx**xxx

**Unlikely Gift**

_One hundred words_

xxx**xxXxXxx**xxx

All he wanted was someone who would not demand too much of his time.

She would have to settle with the knowledge that he could never bring himself to fall completely in love.

But Destiny gave him an unlikely gift, conveniently already unwrapped for him. Destiny knew he'd never go to the trouble of unwrapping it without help. When he took no notice, the wrapping paper was thrown at him.

Holding the wad of paper, it took some time to see…that he would never get the woman he wanted; because Destiny decided to give him the woman he needed instead.

xxxxxXxXxxxxx


	10. Wake With a Kiss

_**A/N: **__Hmmn, if anyone actually needed to ask when this happened and on what episode of Sailor Moon R, then I pity you. Ever so truly, gut ripping pity you (__**this is one of the highlights of this series**__-err, at least I think so)… To those pitiful few who could not remember, this was the one where Usagi read to Chibi-Usa the fairytale of "Sleeping Beauty", and end up in a deep sleep herself after a drone's attack._

_I do not own Sailor Moon (this disclaimer applies to all previous chapters and the succeeding ones, capeesh?)_

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

**-Wake With a Kiss -**

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

She tried to hold onto herself, with utter desperation. Her finger clutched the life preserver near her, as a face appeared in the sky. _His face._

She wanted so badly to weep.

The numbness, creeping slowly inside her body, chased away the warmth, while her blue eyes stared at the apparition in front of her. _'Why are you always so hard to reach, Mamo-chan?_' she cried silently, too dumbstruck with fatigue and weariness to speak out the words vocally.

She choked on the water as she went under for the first time and the salt burned her eyes. With a hint of her former defiance, she broke to the surface and was rewarded by his face still seemingly etched in the blue sky. "I love you," she sobbed, "Please … come back to me."

The vision shimmered, mocking her words.

Defeated, she let go of the red white circle, the one thing keeping her afloat and allowed the sea to engulf her.

_Forgive me, Usako ...::_

She heard the words as if it came from a far distance. The words were laced with regret, desperation and fear. _'Liar,_' she thought. '_You don't even care anymore.'_

That was when she felt it: a soft pressure on her cold lips.

With trepidation, she opened her eyes and saw blue, such a deep blue that one almost drowned at the sight.

"Mamo-chan…" Her voice came out weak and disbelieving.

In the background, she heard someone whisper with astonishment, "The fairytale came true."

She looked at him, hoping against hope, that he has changed his mind. His blue eyes turned cold again, and she realized her hoping was in vain. _'I woke up for this?_' she thought in mute pain, _'I guess this is how my fairytale story ends…_.'

He moved away, his face emotionless.

' _With your kiss, so shall I wake,_' she thought with resignation, her blue eyes dull, watching as the most important person in her life stood up to leave, '_And with your kiss_, s_o shall I die…'_

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

_**A/N:** Special mention to my two drabble beta readers...**Lady Katherine2** and **Miss Gina Araner**. These two have dilegently forced me to learn the proper use of English grammar ( unintentionally, of course) because I felt like wilting everytime I saw the red marks on Lady Kate's editted version and the step by step changes of Miss G. on her edited version. Nyahahaha..._


	11. Hero

xxx**xxX-Xxx**xxx

**Hero **

_one hundred words_

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

Sailor Moon aimed with her sceptre.

"Moon-"

_There was once a girl who was the perfect fairytale maiden, with her flaxen hair and azure eyes._

_Always, she was protected and rescued by her prince and her Guardians_

_One day she saw her beloved die right before her very eyes._

"…Healing-"

_And she promised herself, that if she would be given another chance…The day would come when she would not need prince charming to come for her rescue._

_She would slay her own dragons._

_She would protect instead of the one who needed constant protection._

"…Escalation!"

The youma slowly became dust.

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

_**A/N: **I want the oppurtunity to say I am so glad I went searching for beta readers! **Lady Kate** and **Gina A**. are more than just slave driver editors with red type o's and long lectures (Nyahaha), but new friends who helped me become a better writer. _

_To **Lady Katherine2**:__ I used 'azure' instead of deep blue or cerulean or whatismacallits. I even used 'flaxen' instead of blonde. Happy?_

( " ) ( " ) ( " )

From the review of _**Lady Kate**_: _That's spelled "typos," love. "Type O" is a blood type. If you're talking O+, my blood type.  
_  
Your beautiful amazing marvelous editor,  
**Lady Kate**


	12. Illusions

**_A/N:_**_ My first S/S drabble. Be kind when you reviewed please and thank you. _

_Hint on when this happened: **First Season**. If you still didn't get it, shoot yourself please…End your misery right now. (Joke!) Actually, I'm not sure if it's easy to figure out, but what the heck, right? _

* * *

**Illusions **

_453 words _

* * *

What is it that I see in you?

Do I care for you, or had only been intrigued by a reflection that imposed itself on your features, so that for a fraction of a second, I see someone else's face when I should be seeing yours?

Your auburn red hair…How odd, but in the dark, they are a rich brown. And when you turned your green eyes towards me, it is not the pale green but a richer deeper hue of green that I stare back to.

"Nephrite? Anou…that is your real name, ne?" she asked me.

It was hard to retain consciousness. I could feel myself dying. "Hai," I whispered.

She started crying, her small body shook with the strength of her tears. "Please hold on. Please live for me," she said over and over again.

I closed my eyes and the words haunted me. A vision from my past, a memory I had forgotten returned to me, like an unwelcome dream.

I saw myself in woodland much too enchanted to belong to this wretched world.

There was a maiden in a delicate gown the shade of the forest canopy and she was laughing as she held my hands while she pointed to the stars and asked me her destiny.

I saw blood.

I saw death.

I saw her tears because of my betrayal.

I saw her dying with my sword stuck to her side.

At the last scene I wrenched myself awake and saw my comrade and knew he meant me and the young woman with me ill. With the last of my strength I shielded the maid. Too much of her reminded me of what I had lost; I could never see her hurt.

As I slowly sank into a deathly sleep, I heard her crying. I tried opening my eyes yet again.

That was when _her_ face became crystal clear. Every little detail of that proud face was before me. Even the rose earrings I gave to her, a long time ago was in perfect detail. With her smiling lips, she whispered the words I so longed to hear. I held up my hands, wanting to have a touch of that lovely face, but the illusion did not hold and I found my hand held in someone else's grasp.

Still I was grateful for the girl.

Because of her, I would die with the illusion that through the space of time and death, _she_ had appeared and had given me forgiveness.

I knew it was nothing more than wishful dreaming, but it was all I had left of those treasured moments. Even a memory of what could have been, was better than nothing.

Slowly, I sink to the abyss.

* * *

_-end-_

* * *

**_A/N: lyss ling_**_ beta read this by the way! On account that I was sort of late giving her the next update for 'Hope', so I had to keep her busy, ehehehe. Beta readers are so bossy sometimes… _


	13. Midnight

_**A/N: **When Lady Kate and I had a conversation about courtship rituals of the countries we were in, I mentioned to her about the '**Harana**'. The 'harana' is a **serenade** in the **Philippines **that is done under the cloak of darkness. For it to be a proper 'harana' a man must sing underneath/in front of the girl's bedroom window while her parents/guardians are also inside the house. _

_A harana is for would- be- suitors wanting acceptance and the chance to further the courtship by being allowed inside the house of the woman he sang for. Also, the proper time for a harana is when all the people inside the house had fallen asleep. It is the suitor's duty to wake them up and entice them out of bed to hear his songs._

_Sadly, it is a tradition that's now almost extinct in the Philippines. _

_It was romantic then, and when I think about it now, it is still romantic. **Lady Katherine** agreed with me. If two young women with different cultural backgrounds can see the romance of this 'fairytale' tradition, I assumed that a Moon Princess would be delighted to experience it as well._

_Dedicated To Lady Kate and aimee-hime_

* * *

**Harana**

_drabble #5 Midnight_

_466 words_

* * *

She heard the music and wondered if she dreamed. But as the soft melody became louder, she opened her eyes and slowly climbed out of her bed, dragging the silk sheets with her so as to cover her body, since she was clothed in a very thin sleeping gown.

It was nearing midnight. She knew this because all of the Children of Elysium were in tuned to the flow of Time.

In the darkness, she slowly walked toward the bedroom window that faced the lovely blue planet, Terra. Hesitantly, she took a peek to see who it was that dared to wake the princess of the Moon Kingdom.

What she saw made her smile.

Five young men were underneath her bedroom window. Four held various instruments, while the fifth was singing a song. His beautiful blue eyes held a soft glow, as if he was in entranced by the words that left his lips.

He sang of beauty, and of innocence. He sang of grace and compassion.

He serenaded her with words of love.

Inch by inch Serenity left the shadows, allowing her form to be revealed to Endymion's sight. Her reward was to see the passion that flared in those beautiful blue orbs and the smile that graced those lips.

She laughed when she heard the laughter of one of her Guardians and laughed even more when the same Guardian appeared out of nowhere to swoop down on one of Endymion's generals and gave the young man a passionate kiss.

Soon, the four Inner Scouts of the Houses of Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury were all in the garden, paired with their chosen companions. Only Endymion was without company. And while no more music was played, he continued to sing softly, his eyes never leaving the form of the goddess.

With a sigh, Serenity sat down on the window sill, one hand still clutching the sheets around her slender frame. With the other, she reached for a flower that was blooming from the vines that framed her bedroom window. Plucking it, she brought it slowly to her lips and gave it a soft kiss.

Tilting her head at Endymion, she tossed the bloom toward him, stood up and left his sight. He had stared at her so long and so intently that when he closed his eyes he could still see the imprint of the white silk sheets on the back of his eyelids.

With light steps he went to where the flower lay, and picked it up.

He was surprised to see that the bloom had yet to open. Touching the petals, as if by magic, made it unfurl in all its glory.

In the very middle, nestled inside the flower, glinting under the pale silvery light that surrounded the Kingdom… was a key.

* * *

_-end-_


	14. Trickster

_**A/N:**__ I'm done with Nephrite's POV, now three more to go. Of the Inner Guardians I must ask forgiveness. Liberty had been taken in giving them a personality much removed from how they are in SM manga and series. These maidens were noble born after all and trained high ranking warriors of a great and magical kingdom._

_Special thanks to __**micatite **__ for her reply to where I could find a reliable site to research the Dark Kingdom's bad boys._

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

**Trickster**

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

We followed the official traffic- knights with pages scurrying to their sides, courtiers in lavish gowns of silk and velvet, and petitioners of the court, be they high born or common.

I tried to still the self-conscious flush that stained my cheeks.

That I should be so dressed was something I had never imagined possible.

But my liege lord's plan was well conceived and I fell to his deceit. So we both dressed the jester's garb and hoped in this manner, we could infiltrate the Kingdom and see the mysteries whispered by bored ladies with our very own eyes.

It was only later, as we walked the corridors to the Great Crystal Halls, the bells in out cap jingling its merry tune that I noticed His Majesty's eyes had turned wild…alive in a way I had never seen before. They dart about, seeking for something…or someone.

I do not like to be played the fool. Not I, who is both Warrior and Priest of the Golden Kingdom.

"Endymion," I growled to my companion.

The trickster stopped from his walking and turned to me. He was cool and calm, but as I stared at his visage, I knew I was right. Spying was not his reason for coming. "What is our real purpose for coming here?"

I recalled the gossips that had been circulating the Golden City. Of how the Prince Endymion had met a moon maiden and had fallen in love at first sight. I had refused in believing such worthless rubbish, knowing my friend and Lord would never taint his touch with any creature linked with this pleasure-seeking world or that there was such a thing as falling in love at first glance.

He never got to open his mouth to give me an answer.

"Look there, two jesters to give me laughter."

As one, Endymion and I turned to the owner of the voice.

She had golden hair, and her blue eyes held a hint of challenge. She smiled with a confidence I think tasteless for a noble lady. The sigil of the House of Venus was on her forehead and a sword hung slung low on her hips. There was not much left bare to the imagination with what she was wearing.

She walked with a seductive sway of her hips. "Act on my bidding, fool. Make me smile." She purred with her eyes on me. I felt a sense of belonging – of coming home- as I met her stare.

Too soon she turned to my prince. "Or perhaps you would be the one to entertain me?" she coyly asked him.

Knowing not why, I spoke quickly. "He has things to do, fair lady, but I am fool enough for you. Allow me to take the stage, and riddle you with laughter." Behind her, Endymion raised a brow, well hidden underneath the awful face paint.

"Go," I told him, impatient to have the young woman all to myself. "Seek your business." I watched him leave, glancing sometimes to see what has become of me.

The lady chuckled when he left our sight. "The things one do for love," she said.

I felt a moment of fear. "Forgive me; I know not what you meant."

She came nearer, a grin on her face, and she reached for my cap, jingling the bells to her ear. "You are a fool indeed, Lord Kunzite, if you thought your arrival had not been known. Now come, jester, lest your cover is blown. Humor me with your wit."

She turned around, but as she did so, she asked me over her shoulder an unexpected enquiry. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I followed silently, and my silence was my reply.

xxxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxxx

_**A/N**__**Lady Kate,**__ I hope you had a nice homecoming. To __**Miss Gina Araner **_(What the heck is her username in FF Net, anyway?)___ I hope those exams and whatnots are all under control before you leave for your trip! Hugs!!!_

_Also, __**Lady Katherine2**__, I need your go signal so I can post my next drabble. You've yet to reply if the second draft was good enough! _


	15. Beautiful Garden

**_A/N: _**_Dedicated to both 'aimee hime' and 'Lady Katherine2'_

_I give you the fairytale (ala Sailor Moon) of the-_

* * *

-**Dama de Noche: The Midnight Flower- **

_drabble #10 Beautiful Garden_

_1,594 words _

* * *

There was an inherent beauty even in death. 

On a planet called earth, in one of the many islands of the Aegean Sea there was a ruin of a beautiful palace. Inside the ruins was an ancient courtyard. Inside the courtyard, was the foundation of a small cabin. In this cabin, now long gone, had been an attic under lock and key. Behind the door was a room of solid oak and a simple rope bed piled high with sheepskin and fleece. In this room, was a fairytale of an enchanted flower and a love story that defied the Laws of the Elysian Lords to conquer death time and time again.

The tale began one moonlit night, not on Luna, but Terra. It began, not with the 'Once Upon a Time' of fairytales, but instead with an act of defiance, a daughter bucking her mother's wishes.

Serenity ran, using the forest canopy as to hide her from the light of the Moon. A feeling of guilt rose up within her, but she squelched it with a defiant shake of her head.

She was so tired of her sheltered world.

Her soul longed to be free. Free of the protocols she must always be aware of, and to be free of the stilted court life forced upon her by her birth right.

So unmindful was she of her surroundings that she did not hear the low growl coming from her left side. Without warning, she was tackled to the ground by a large animal, all snarling mouth and pointed fangs.

Her screams ripped the night air and awoke a young man asleep nearby.

Prince Endymion ran fast aware of how protective his hounds were of the woodlands of the Golden City. It appeared they had found yet again another vagabond out to steal his father's prized flocks.

The sight that greeted his eyes, however, made it clear that this was no vagrant.

"Heel!" Endymion commanded his dog, his midnight blue eyes trying to ascertain how much damage the animal had caused the young woman.

Serenity, in the greatness of her relief, flung herself on the young Lord, grateful someone had come before the dog had ripped out her throat. Her small frame shook with tears and she could not control her sobbing.

In a helpless gesture, he picked up the young maiden in his strong arms and tried to sooth her with words of comfort and reassurance that all was well. He carried the trembling maiden to a cabin inside the nearby ruins of the castle of his forefathers. He knew how inappropriate this was but she needed to be looked after.

He ignored the whispers asking him why he did not take her instead to royal physician and listened to the counsel of a lone voice, speaking to him inside his heart that insisted he keep the woman a secret from others.

She looked over his shoulders and gasped. The ruins were filled with a flower she had never seen before. Vines climbed over bushes, while some trailed up the walls, filling the courtyard with blossoms of various colors. It was a beautiful garden of one enchanting bloom.

"They are roses, maiden," said the young man, answering her silent question. He opened the cabin door and deposited on the bed. With careful movements, so not to frighten her, he took a paraffin lamp, trimmed the wick and lit it with a wisp of straw from the fire outside. "I will tend to your wounds now."

But it was a surprise to see she was merely scratched on certain places. None would indicate the startling amount of blood that soaked her dress. "'Tis fine," she said evenly, her composure back, "I was in a hunt mere hour ago and the blood of the animal soiled my dress."

Endymion, Crown Prince of the Terran Kingdom, knew of no such hunt. But he let the lie slip and inspected the fair face of the young woman at leisure. She blushed under his gaze.

"Those flowers, who died for them?" She asked innocently. Serenity was aware that flowers in Terra were more often than not created by the gods as a reminder of a sweet tale, or a mother's sorrow. Aphrodite herself had created two flowers to pay tribute to the beauty of her former mortal lovers.

The piercing blue of Endymion's eyes knew confusion. "Forgive me, your question startled me. Did you ask who died for the roses?"

"Aye that I did…"

His laughter echoed in the stillness. "That is a funny question. Roses are…well, they are rose. Plants." He saw she was not convinced. "I have been told they speak of love to those who have ears to hear."

She frowned and bit her lower lip. "Whose love?"

He shook his head and started rummaging in his pile of clothes. "This is a strange conversation. You should tell me your name and not draw me into a fool's conversation."

Serenity pouted. "But there must have been someone behind it. Such a pretty flower must have been inspired by a lovely tale." Serenity insisted. Her mind remembered still the flower of the Narcissus and the tragic tale behind the delicate bloom. Surely these roses, with its lovely fragrance and exquisite petals must have a similar tale just as beautiful as the Narcissus.

"None I know of, girl." Endymion found what he was looking for and held it to her. It was a silk shirt, loose and simple, with none of the lace that dandies of the courts favored. "You should change. Your gown is a wreck. In the morning, I will search for something more suitable."

He left her, not staying to hear her thoughts, giving her the privacy she would require to change. When he heard her behind him he turned around and sucked in his breath.

She stood in the moonlight, dappled here and there by shadows made by the ruins. The silken cloth gently fell over the curves of her body, the white a perfect contrast to her striking colouring. It fell to mid thigh and he blushed at the indecency.

Serenity, however, was used to the naked forms of the Immortals. They who walked amid the crystal halls with only a shawl made of cloth of gold occasionally wrapped around Their midsection would have seen nothing wrong with the length of her garb. Her mind was consumed by the lovely roses of the garden.

"'Tis true, you know, about the flowers," she whispered to him. "I would not lie. There is always a tale behind the existence of a bloom."

Her fingers lightly touched the shirt of the young prince. In this stance both felt a kiss trembling in the dusk between them.

Endymion held her lightly in his arms. "Who are you?" he asked.

That night, two strangers met and became lovers.

-::-x-::-

xxxxxxX-Xxxxxxx

-::-x-::-

"Do not mock me with words of which you think I do not know the meaning, my lord," Serenity tried to still the tears flowing from her eyes.

The young prince saw his lover's pain and felt it slowly killing him. "It comes to this, so hear me now," he whispered to her as they danced. "Forget me. Our kingdoms will never reach an alliance. Not now, not ever. Loving me will bring you death."

The waltz continued its magical rhythm. Many who watched the beautiful pair could feel the sadness in their dance. It was a dance of parting. A dance of farewell to a love that had caused so much controversy over the past months.

Serenity would not be intimidated. "Death cannot stop true love, only delay it." She smiled and raised herself to kiss his lips. "I do not use poetry to mask lies. I use poetry because it is the only language elemental enough to tell of my love for you." With those words she kissed him and he kissed back.

The waltz continued, and the dancers glided and dipped to its haunting tune.

Within hours, a battle raged on the Lunar Kingdom, until every living creature died either by magic or by the sword. In one of the fallen columns, two figures lay dead. The man had dark hair and his armour was of oxidized iron. There was no denying his princely air. Draped over his noble form was of a maiden with spun gold hair and the palest skin of alabaster. With ragged breath she spoke her last words.

"Ashke, wait for me…And do not forget…"

In the garden of the ruins of the old castle, a plant slowly pushed forth the dense earth. Gaia had felt the eminent death of her child and his lover, of their immortal love. To commemorate it, a flower had been given to them as a gift. It would grow only in the soil favored by roses, for it was a flower conceived in love.

It was an apt tribute. For the flower's beauty would never be seen in the morning, nor would its fragrance smell when the sun was still in the sky. Its bloom would only open in the cool of night. Only under the moons silver beams would its ethereal fragrance waft through the night to share its magic.

It was a moon maiden's flower, one that spoke of the love of a lady of the night. It would be called the Dama de Noche by the Terran people who saw it, because they knew to whom the flower was made for. And it would continue to bloom until the love that created it returned.

* * *

-end-

* * *

**_A/N_**_: T__here is an actual **'alamat'** for the **Dama de Noche**. This is just my version for it, okay? I tried checking if there was one in the internet, but it just gave me the third version. The Tagalog and the Ilocano version are superior in my opinion. _

**_Lady Katherine2_**_ had a lot of words (TRUST ME ON THIS) she edited in this story. Because of her, the story sounded more magical. _

_And yes, Lady Kate, I love **'Princess Bride'** as well. ('Death cannot stop true love, only delay it.')…Sheesh, classic lines, no? __Very Sailor Moonish when I thought about it… _


	16. Glass Shoes

_**A/N**__: I Wrote this while singing, "A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep…" (Cinderella circa Disney)_

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

**Glass Shoes**

_one hundred words_

xxx**xxX**-**Xxx**xxx

_I was dancing with the prince, the music directing our every movement._

_I didn't want the moment to end._

_But not even the most magical of moments could stop time._

_The sound of the clock striking midnight had me scrambling away from my beloved's strong arms. In my haste, I slipped, and horrified, I watched my exquisite glass shoe flew up the air to fall down in a graceful arch-_

_-dead center in the middle of the Prince's head. _

"Odango,"_ he bellowed, _"can't you get anything right?"

_No._

_Freaking._

_Way._

"BAKA!? You're the prince?"_ I screeched._

Then…

…I woke up.


	17. Ribbons

**_A/N_**_: Back to one hundred words, though I wish I could have made it longer just to be more precise. Still, I honestly think the thought was made clear…right? My fairytale inspiration is '_**Pinocchio**'

xxx**xxX-Xxx**xxx

**Ribbons**

_one hundred words_

xxx**xxX-Xxx**xxx

The marionette walked, and talked, and fought.

She cried, and laughed, and grinned.

Her movements were guided by ribbons of her Destiny.

Always, her actions were what she was destined to do.

The marionette hated it. She did not want to be destiny's puppet.

Then the red string of Destiny came, wrapping itself around her, and suddenly, being tugged along life's destined path wasn't so bad anymore.

So she walked, fought, cried and grinned.

She was a puppet of destiny, that's true.

But she was also loved _by him _for all eternity.

And suddenly, she was a marionette no more.

xxx**xxX-Xxx**xxx

**_A/N_**_: Poor **Lady Kate**…Don't worry, this will be the last of the one hundred drabbles (Until new plot bunnies decide otherwise). I promise to make the raw version very beta reader friendly. _


	18. Castle

xxxXxxx

**Castle**

_Drabble #29_

_623 words_

xxxXxxx

"'A man's home is his castle,'" said Motoki, eyes gleaming, as he mopped the floor of the arcade, thirty minutes before opening time. "And 'Home is where the heart is.'"

"Toki, I think you've been watching too many Hallmark movies," observed his best friend.

The arcade manager gave Mamoru a look of extreme hurt. "You idiot, I'll have you know I just quoted one of the most universal truths in the world of –of-of…Hmnn, Chiba, what exactly was it that I just quoted?"

His friend shrugged, clearly uninterested with their topic. "Sayings, I guess. Or maybe, err, adages? Maxims? Look, whatever it's called, it's sappy. I'd sooner go to school early than listen to more of your housewife proverbs."

Furuhata just grinned and proceeded to wipe off the imaginary dirt from his spotless counter. A look of love was on his cheerful face as he continued with his daily ministrations. Mamoru saw this and started shaking his head.

"You really love this place, huh?"

"What's not to love? I'm really going to miss this place once my apprenticeship starts. I'll have to give up my counter and slave in front of a drafting table instead of happily making milkshakes."

Disbelief was in the azure blue eyes of his companion. "Motoki, getting a degree in Architecture trumps Arcade Manager everytime."

Motoki smiled. "I know that…But this place has endeared itself to me. It's my castle, believe it or not."

"Whatever. I have to go to school. Ja."

xxxXxxx

Chiba Mamoru walked away from his school, a look of concern on his handsome face. A professor who wanted to speak to him about his possible transfer to a school abroad had delayed him, and it had cost him a precious hour.

"Chiba-san!"

Mamoru turned around, and saw a classmate of his. He waited for the girl to approach, a polite expression on his handsome face. "Yes, Itsuko-san?"

The girl blushed and she gave him a shy look underneath her brown bangs. "I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me. There's a newly-opened café just around the corner."

The young man tried his best to curb the impatience in his tone. Bowing slightly, he gave the girl another polite smile and said, "Gomen, Itsuko-san, but I was on my way home." He frowned, realizing what he had just said, and amended it quickly. "I meant, I was on my way to the arcade."

"Oh? Well, they have coffee there too, right? Mayb-"

Mamoru knew it was rude to cut her off, but having a girl with him in the arcade just wasn't going to work. He couldn't very well have a verbal spat with the Odango'ed one while trying to see if his company was enjoying herself. "I'm really sorry, but you see...Well, the thing is..." he frowned, wondering how to best explain the situation.

Finally, it came to him.

"A man's home is his castle, Itsuko-san." With those words, he turned around and made a dead run for the arcade. As he rounded the next corner, he was just in time to see four girls entering the sliding doors of the game parlour. One of them, he took note, had golden hair that fell all the way to her knees.

She was laughing gaily, her crystal blue eyes sparkling.

The young man took a moment to catch his breath. He ignored the sudden whispers that seemed to come from inside his head. '_And home is where the heart is, right Baka?_'

"Shut up," he muttered to himself.

With a laughing inner voice, he straightened his uniform and walked toward the doors of his 'castle'.

Inside, his golden haired queen saw him about to enter and rolling her eyes, made ready for war.

xxxXxxx

_**A/N**__: Before you comment about Motoki's course, I'll admit fully that I have zero clue what it was exactly he was supposed to be taking in college. Therefore, I just provided him with one. _

_Also, why the lack of updates? Three things, actually. One is work (I need to eat you know. I don't get paid writing stories -.-) , two is eyestrain, and three is another muse who just forced me to buy a set of brushes, fifty tubes of acrylics, and a roll of canvas. (Now I'm really broke!)_

_Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my writing muse. She went A.W.O.L. and refused to inspire me to write…ehehehe. _

To my Fairytale drabble beta readers **Lady Katherione2** and **Gina Araner**, I'm so glad to have found you two. Especially Lady Kate who beta reads most of my works. Nearly all my drabbles have been upgraded because of her skill with writing.


	19. Fate

_**A/N:**__ This one will be an AU of sort. But one that will try to still follow canon storyline. Ever wondered what would have happened if some things were revealed a little too early?_

xxx**xxX-****Xxx**xxx

**Discarded Pages**

_drabble #15 Fate_

_1,499 words_

xxx**xxX-****Xxx**xxx

A young girl, with her face sooty and her dress grubby, braved on, her hands randomly plucking objects from the many trunks and boxes littering the attic of their house.

She had been left to her own devices; her father had gone to a very important convention overseas and her mother was attending her duties in the shrine. For a moment she stilled her exploration and reflected instead on why her parents were not as loving as the other mommy's and daddy's she saw every parent's day in school.

They don't fight, like her best friend's mommy and daddy, nor had they ever told her about wanting a divorce (She still haven't figured out what the word meant, just that it was something very bad), but neither were they affectionate to each other.

True, she never lacked any affection from either of them… but still. Weren't mommy's and daddy's supposed to be sweet to each other? Weren't they in love?

The little girl pondered this for a while and her frustration, much like what her mother would do, caused her to ball her two small hands into fists and start hitting random objects. It caused dust motes to fly up into the air and she started coughing when she inhaled them. Wanting to get away, she scooted to a far corner and scratched her now itchy nose.

That was when she caught sight of something shiny carefully hidden underneath an old armoire. Reaching her hands into the inky darkness, she felt the shape of a box and pulling it with a grunt, found herself holding an exquisite box made out of ivory and ebony wood. The thing that caused the reflection was a lacquered emblem of a shining moon, with silver details on its smooth surface.

She did not know these things of course, saved that it looked pretty, and instantly, the inane curiosity of the child made her open the pretty box. Excitement was all over her face.

She found some letters, carefully bound together, a golden locket and a red, red rose, still fresh, as if it had just been plucked from the a well tended garden. The strong and heady fragrance soon filled the attic and the child sniffed on the flower appreciatively.

She tried to open the locket and failing that, settled on wearing it on her person instead. Then, carefully – because she felt the letters were the most important of all the items in the box – she started to open them and read.

Most were written in kanji but two of them were written in formal Japanese. The kanji letters first since she could read them best.

* * *

_Mamoru-Baka,_

_I just want you to know that if you ever hurt Rei-chan I will personally slice you in half and feed your unworthy remains to the fishes. I just can't see what Rei-chan sees in you! But because she seems head over heels in love, so be it. _

_But I'm warning you, Baka, make her cry and Mako-chan and me will beat you black and blue._

_Still confused why Rei is dating you, _

_Tsukino Usagi._

* * *

The girl frowned after reading that. Mamoru? That was her father's name… 

She traced the name of the sender and frowned again. She didn't know any Tsukino Usagi. She bit her lower lip and continued on with the second letter.

* * *

_Chiba-san,_

_Well this is awkward. I dunno if I should even be writing to you, except I just needed to do something. Everything's all wrong. Rei won't even come to the meeting, and well, you always seem so distant now._

_This thing we found out is ruining the group. My group. My group of friends. _

_I mean, don't you find it funny? We don't even like each other! _

_I hear Rei-chan wants to break up with you…_

_Don't. Don't break up with her. She loves you._

_I don't._

_Respectfully,_

_Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

Rei! Rei was her mother's name. The girl blinked a few times, her hands idly playing with the locket, unconsciously still wanting to open it. 

Taking a deep breath, she read another one. This time, the writing was much more elegant, but still written in kanji.

* * *

_Chiba-san,_

_Please tell me that Rei and you have kiss and make up. We are worried about her. Her call to Minako had been heart wrenching. She had even expressed desire to join us here in England, telling us she no longer wished to stay in Japan._

_I think that would be a shame, eh, Mamoru-Baka? The two of you have been dating for nearly three years now. While it would please me to have her once again, I also know that she would be miserable here. So many times she had written how happy she was that the two of you were still together. _

_It would break her heart, perhaps even her spirit, to be far away from you._

_I don't know what right I have to ask of you to work things out between the two of you. But I have to try to see if I can help in any way. Rei is…my dearest friend. And because she loves you, I consider you my friend as well._

_I know the two of you can be happy together._

_Respectfully,_

_Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

The little girl was now chewing her thumb nails (Her mother said it was a most nasty habit, but she still could not stop from doing it). She no longer doubted it was her mommy and daddy who were being mentioned in these letters. But try as she might, she simply could not recall meeting any Tsukino Usagi. 

Was she a family friend?

She opened another letter.

* * *

_Don't._

_What good are words? We have long passed any opportunity to continue the past. I myself am no longer sure about that era in my life. Wasn't it you who told me we are not puppets on strings to be ordered about by destiny's prerogative?_

_Stay with Rei. She loves you, she always has._

_I am tired Mamoru. Tired of balancing duty, friendship…and yes, love. All I long for now is peace. And perhaps, a clean conscience knowing it will not be me who would cause my own friend pain._

_How can you even be sure? As Mamoru, you have not once ever told me about love. Except in your last letter and one wonders how good those words were. You have not even seen me since Metallia and Beryl's demise._

_Please do not write to me again._

_Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

What did those words meant? The girl hesitantly opened another letter. This time, the elegance of the script left her breathless. Sadly, some of the ink had blotched and the girl took note of the watermarks that stained the surface of the paper.

* * *

_Mamoru…_

_I must bid you goodbye. I have decided it would be best to leave your planet as the stronger my control on the crystal, the more enemies seemed insistent on acquiring it, and incidentally, wrecking havoc on Earth in the process._

_Do I regret that we saw each other that one time? I admit to surprise, but not regret. There are many things in this lifetime I regret ever doing…and not doing. Seeing you again after so long is not one of them._

_But being the one to cause Rei pain would be a great cause of regret._

_That night was a mistake, and one I wish never to be repeated._

_Thus, my leaving._

_Try to understand. What happened must be kept a secret between us; one that I hope in time would be forgotten. We cannot continue hoping for things that could have been. Not if it meant hurting people close to us._

_I wish you and yours the best in life. _

_Always,_

_Serenity_

* * *

She read the letter over and over again, and she noted that the letter seemed to have been read countless times as well. Her small hands traced the watermarks and she imagined that some of them were very recent. Her dark eyes turned towards the box's hiding place and she noted there was fewer dust there. Did someone frequent this spot in the attic? She remembered how her daddy would sometimes disappear for a few hours and emerged a bit dustier than before. 

There was one letter left. It was the one most read; judging by the way the paper was creased here and there. This too had its surface stained by watermarks.

She opened it and was surprised to see the handwriting was different. It was elegant as well, but it was also obvious the writer was a different person.

The message was brief.

* * *

_Your Highness,_

_Know this message was not approved by the Princess Serenity. While I was not pleased by the turn of events that had transpired due to her choices, I, more than the others, know of what the future hold. _

_You have a daughter and she is the mirror image of Her Majesty._

_We have taken to fondly calling her Small Lady._

_I assumed that you had the right to know._

_Respectfully,_

_Setsuna Meio, _

_Guardian of Time and Donner of Pluto._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I was tempted to turn this into a full story, but since I already have too many IPS still in need of updates, the possibility will have to be opened in the not so near future...And **it** is a drabble, right? _

_So…You like?_

_**Lady Kate** was given a vacation from beta reading this _**XD**_…I think I might be overwhelming her as I plan to send more complicated drabbles to her later. So yeah, if you have any comments about the grammar and what not's, I'll be more than happy to hear them. That way I can revise and edit it before submitting it to smfanfiction._

_This story was inspired by **'Convergence'**. It was written by **leni** of **lenidrabbles** fame. That blasted _(_glomps her) girl is slowly but surely turning me away from the happily ever after endings to more angst filled ones. This explains my recent wish to read nothing but comedy based fiction. I need me some laughter!_


	20. Curse

**Curse**

_one hundred words_

* * *

It was the Holy Land for her.

There were sounds of pixel heroes fighting monster and defeating evil villains.

There was a handsome knight who makes the best triple chocolate milkshake in the whole Juuban city.

But _he_ had cursed it with his presence.

This was why even now, when he was not present, the sound of the games being played did not sound so melodic or the taste of the milkshake so sweet.

But she would never admit she missed the jerk.

Noooo-o-o-o way.

Over. Her. Dead. Body.

"Odango!"

…She ignored the feeling that suddenly she was in paradise.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you, thank you for the reviews (To those who reviewed anon. "Muah, muah!) Now, only 24 more drabbles to finish, and only ten days to make them. _

_Good grief. _


	21. Sword

**_A/N_**_: Based on the manga: The Destruction of the Moon Kingdom._

_

* * *

_

**Sword**

_one hundred words _

* * *

Her skin resisted a little as the sword pierced it.

The blood flowed out like a crimson river, sticky and warm.

How odd to see it flows.

After all, the heart pumping that blood was missing…

…or felt empty. If she was to be more precise, she could say it was broken.

Either way, she had no use for a missing/empty/broken heart.

The pain was unexpected, though.

Not the pain when the sword plunged into her. She didn't even felt that…

But the pain in her heart didn't go away.

That empty heart…

…that may also be broken or missing.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Longer drabbles to be posted later. I have a 'Little Mermaid' thingy to post, then a 'Raven/Wild Swan' inspired drabble. Review please, I really need the feedback if the drabbles sucked since the deadline is looming nearer and nearer! That way I can make changes. Hugs! _


	22. Rescue

**_A/N:_**_ Who was to say she made the wrong choice? Maybe becoming evil was the only way to stop from hurting… _

_Fairytale inspiration: Metallia's origin (Manga said she came from the sun)._

_

* * *

_

**Rescue**

_548 words_

* * *

The color of dappled bone was the spotted and inconstant moon.

It its quarter phase, the light it shown on earth that restless night was meagre.

The woman in the shadows welcomed the darkness. She hated the moon, she hated its people. But she was trying, really trying to not succumb to the anger and abhorrent emotions with in.

"I did not lose anything," she whispered once again, her once red lips now pale. "He was never mine. I did not lose anything, he was never mine…"

Over and over, this mantra was whispered brokenly, breaking the silence of that hour.

"I do not hate him. I did not lose anything." A shivering took hold of her body and she allowed it to pass before she continued on. "I…he was never mine." Her eyes watched as a lazy cloud partially hid the moon from the sky. It had become a bitter focus for many of her sorrows.

Her body shook with sobs, and she stifled the broken sounds with her two hands, her eyes glazed, pain pooling in the hazel orbs. Even then, even as she pressed her hands to her mouth and wracking throat, she thought the words.

_'I do not hate him. I did not lose anything.' _

_'…He was never mine.'_ But oh, it hurt to try and accept the truth. She had thought - no, she had hoped that she had found that elusive source of happiness when she had met him. How deep her joy had been, how giddy she had felt when she would be in contact with him, she had no words to describe.

All she knew, all that was important, was that she had fallen in love.

Love enslaves a person, turning what was pure to a dark obsession. She knew that. And that was why…

"I did not lose anything," she said the words louder. Tried to make herself believe the truth in them. "He was never mine."

Slowly, without her being aware, the dawn broke and the night sky was slowly replaced by a glorious aurora. The inky shadows became infused with shades of red, orange, and yellow and then, blue. And all these came from the glowing orb that now dominated the morning sky.

She gazed at the sun, her eyes smarting against the glare. If she became blind, if she could not see the softening of his eyes when the maiden's name was spoken, would the hurting lessen?

The moon was her enemy. The sun was her friend.

"I did not lose anything!" she screamed, howling the words, doing her best to drive the insanity wanting to take over her. She still stared at the sun, but her eyes did not glare like it did when she had gazed at the moon.

For the sun was her friend.

It drove the moon away and came to her rescue.

Broken, she crumbled down to the ground, heedless of the dirt staining her gown. The sun's warmth chased the cold of the night away. Sweet warmth that left her feeling safe and cherished.

It was on that day, that fateful day that the tides turned and allowed her a slight moment of respite from the agony that his love for another had brought. The sun came to her rescue.

* * *

**_A/N: Lady Katherine2_**_, my awesome beta, edited this._

_Lady Kate, I'll write an e-mail soon (Complete with attachments of more drabbles) later tonight. I just need to sleep a little. Hugs!_


	23. Chambers

**Nightly Interludes**

_drabble #17 chambers_

_784 words_

_

* * *

_

They both had their designated parts to play, and falling in love was not part of them.

Time passed, night fell and Earth became a shadowed wonderland of proud knights, powerful witches, and ill-fated lovers fighting for their love against the odds. They won or lost, it mattered not. What was important was that they were willing to fight for what they felt was their happiness.

Sometimes she wondered about how it would feel to be one of those people.

He pretended she never wondered about them. He suppressed his own wonderings about how it would feel to confess one's love without fearing the repercussions of such action.

Soon, all of Earth fell asleep as darkness descended over the breadth of the land. The few who were still awake fancied that they saw a pillar of fire appear in the vicinity of the royal gardens.

The sound of her footsteps echoed the length of the palace corridors, twisting in and out of the many chambers; it paused, one second, two seconds, three…four, before it resumed.

Those four seconds –sometimes it was ten, other times a whole minute, even an hour - always happen. In that brief moment, she gave herself the chance to run away, telling herself it was foolhardy and pointless. There were better things to do to while away the time.

It was just that, though; a pause that spanned four seconds, nothing more. She could never really force herself to turn around.

She stopped in front of a door, and she closed her eyes, unsure if what she was doing was right.

She knew the answer, of course. It was wrong. _This was wrong._

Already talks about upheavals and mutiny were spreading, led by a witch whose identity was yet to be discovered. If it was true, Earth and the Moon would be at war and if anyone learned of her visits, she would be questioned and become suspect. She would be watched at all hours.

Also, it was unbecoming for a woman to be the one to visit a man.

Yet, she still found herself returning.

Also he had yet to tell her to stop.

And with gratitude it would occur to her that she could always make believe that she was unaware of the wrongness of it all, and she sighed in relief, shoulders slumping, her head dipping down, until her forehead touches the smooth wood and she fisted her two hands on either side of her now trembling body.

Her right hand rapped the door, softly, quickly.

"Come in," a grave voice told her, the thickness of the door not hindering the soothing quality of his tone.

She bits her lower lip, before she opened the door and stepped inside.

The blonde general waited for her reason for coming, his hands poised from turning a page of the book he had been reading. She smiled and tucked her black hair behind one ear and she grinned before saying, "I couldn't sleep."

He raised one brow in mocking. "And naturally you were just in the neighbourhood?"

She gave him an irritated look. At the sight of her ire, a smile lifted the corner of his lips. She truly was so easy to annoy. One wondered how she would comport herself in battle, where tempers flaring also meant eminent death.

The idea of her pale, dead face, her body covered in blood, left him suddenly weak. He tried to think of other things. "It matters not. Shall we discuss the recent treaty between our kingdoms?"

That was how they spent the night, talking about treaties and alliances; discussions fitting their ranks. That it was done in a hidden chamber well beneath the lower region of the castle was never spoken.

It was agreed that they ignore the fact that it was night time and that no royal delegation accompanied her.

At times, the conversation became strained and they ran out of things to talk about. The silence became oppressive and the fire in the fireplace leaped in tune with the maiden's frustration. He took note of this unconscious display of power and he understood yet again why his people feared her kind. His blue eyes become shaded, devoid of any emotions.

Still, when morning came and she finally left him to his isolation, both were grateful for the interval. No traitorous words – no matter how true - had been spoken. A friend she had came to him, and she left as a friend still.

A friend she would return.

Like him, she could play her role well. Otherwise, those nightly visits would need to stop and both could not have that happening.

It was their private pleasure…

…their private pain.

* * *

**_A/N_**_: I'm trying to stay true to Naoko's idea of keeping the romantic involvement of the Generals and the Scouts to a minimum. Just little hints of what could be. Also, as much as I liked them all lovey-dovey and carefully paired, I can see Jadeite and Rei trying to act like there was really nothing going on_ _between them as opposed to how Jadeite is normally portrayed fawning over Rei, with Rei wanting nothing to do with him._ _Dignified denial if you will._

_Edited by__ **Lady Katherine2 **(She once again sent me a very festive looking edited version due to the abundance of correction notes done in red). _

_Like I said before, beta readers are very important. They make lousy writing passable _**;0)**

_That said, Gina A. Where the heck are you? _**O.o **

_I promise to reply to the reviews later. Thank you for those! Hugs! _


	24. Runaway

**_A/N_**_: Kusaka Hina, was Mamoru's girlfriend in **PGSM.** To be fair, she was actually lovable, pretty, and perfect for Mamoru in every way. _

_Must. Kill. Hina._

_Soo-o-o-o…here is my first story/drabble based on the live action genre. Mwuaha-hahaha-ha-ha-ha…_

_Oh, yeah…This is based on episode 25. _

**

* * *

**

**Runaway**

_748 words_

* * *

The past belonged in the past. 

What ever his destiny had planned for him also belonged in the past.

He was not running away from the past. He was simply embracing the chance to have a life – a future - he deserved.

Hina was a girl any man would want to have for a wife. She was kind, sweet, caring, beautiful and most of all, she was devoted to him. He deserved someone like her. Chiba Mamoru, the orphan who had no memory of his life before that tragic accident, the same child who had worked hard to be the man he was now, deserved someone as perfect as Kusaka Hina.

This was what he told himself as he ran after her.

He knew that Motoki had not expected her to hear about the conversation in the arcade. The arcade manager had only wanted Mamoru to know it was not his responsibility to marry the girl just because the Kusaka family took him in and cared for him.

"Don't marry her," his best friend had said, "If you don't love her."

It was unfortunate that Hina came upon the scene the moment those words were uttered. And as smart as she was, she had understood who the topic of their discussion was. Mamoru had tried to hold her, but she had ran away, her tears falling from her eyes, her lips open in a mute cry of pain.

She truly loved him.

Mamoru knew that. Even when they had been children Hina had told him she was in love with him. _'Always,'_ she had said. _'Forever.' _She was more than just his girlfriend. She had been his one comfort while he was growing up. His best friend, more precious to him than Motoki.

_'The past belongs in the past, damn it!'_ he thought as he ran after her. Hina had been a most supportive girlfriend, never asking for too much, always grateful for the moments of his time that he was willing to share. She deserved better, and he planned to give it to her.

He caught with her, ready to tell her his choice, but she slapped his hands away, telling him to be with the woman he loves. "I'm so stupid, thinking I could be the one for you," she said softly. "Well, no more!" and started running again.

Frustrated he followed the woman who had stayed with him during his lonely childhood. She was the only one who had soothed his pain, his terrorized screams at night when the nightmares came. And she was now hurting because of him.

Maybe that was why he was meant to forget the past; so that he could begin a new life, one not ordained by destiny. Hina was someone who did not belong to the inky world of forgets and unknowns. She represented everything Mamoru wanted for his future.

A future he deserved. A future he had worked so hard for. One he planned to be filled with happily ever afters.

He grimaced. Yes, Hina was – and had always been - part of that perfect future he had envisioned for himself.

So Mamoru kept running, looking for her, and found himself instead face to face with the root of all his recent problems.

He was not aware that he had started to approach her, his golden one. His body betrayed his thoughts, which demanded that he want only to find Hina. But something caught his eye and he forced himself to move instead to the prone figure of a young woman. His arms went around her and she opened her eyes to see who had come to her rescue.

When she saw Mamoru, she started weeping again.

"Please, Mamoru-kun," she cried softly, "Stay with me…if only to show you're grateful that my family took you in. I love you. I promise you'll never regret it..." She looked so weak and pathetic.

"It's alright, Hina," he whispered to her, his hands tenderly cradling her face. "I'll stay with you until you tell me to go. You'll never lose me." As he said the words, he glanced over his shoulder at Usagi. He saw her smile valiantly at him and her eyes told him to run away with his girlfriend. She would handle the youma. She was Sailor Moon, after all.

Looking into her eyes, his arms still around the woman he had chosen, he fancied he heard the shattering of a broken heart and could not for the life of him tell if it was Usagi's or his.

* * *

_-end- _

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Edited by **Lady Katherine2. **She also mentioned she wasn't able to relate to the story much (Since it was based on the live action version). I'd like to know if any of you guys feel the same way so I will stop making drabbles/story based on it, please and thank you._

**_P.S_**_. Blame **leni / lenidrabbles**. She kinda sent me to **raya of light**'s stories and things went downhill from there. Next thing I knew, I was on the prowl looking for the complete episode of PGSM. i'm sick with the flu, so I'll be answering reviews later. Thank you for everyone who had been reviewing! _


	25. Damsel in Distress

**Damsel in Distress **

_One hundred words_

* * *

Among the Sailor Scouts, she was the only one the world truly needed. 

Given the chance, she could even manage on her own.

Did he dare to give her that chance?

Allow the princess to vanquish the dragon without the help of the gallant knight?

He knew while it seemed that way, she was not the damsel in distress everyone pegged her to be. She was the only one with enough power to dust a youma, after all.

His greatest fear was that she would realize this and stop needing a hero.

…stop needing him to come to her rescue.

* * *

_**A/N**: Edited by **Lady Katherine2** (Who didn't kill me for sending her another one hundred word drabble, nyahaha...__). More to come._


	26. Shadows

_**A/N:** Edited by Lady Katherine2 who provided the theme for the drabble: "_The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of." _It was by Blaise Pascal._

_Also, there are hints which pairing is being discussed here. Look/read closely and you will get which couple it was. Hugs!_

**

* * *

**

**Hidden Reasons **

_drabble #47 Shadows _

1,040 words

* * *

It should have been the perfect example of a fairytale come to life. 

The night sky was strewn with twinkling stars, and a silvery sheen surrounded the full moon. A fog rolled in, blanketing the rolling hills and creating a fantasy world of mist and shadows.

The scent of camellias, and lilacs, and lavender filled the air, the heady mixture of the flowers' fragrance adding to the unearthliness of the scene.

Many a lover dreams of such nights.

Many a poet yearns for such moments of beauty to inspire their muse to create poetry.

But she had never been a poet. The beauty of that night held no enchantment for her.

And they were not lovers so the scenery carried no romantic illusion for them.

She knew about the idiocy of falling prey to illusions.

Illusion was the greatest part of her magic.

He bowed his head, smiled, before turning to look at her. The long length of his blonde hair was not in its customary style. The gentle night wind blew on it softly and it framed his face, making his delicate features even softer to the eye. "You're here," he whispered softly. "The only question now is why."

Why was she there? What had dared her to come to a place she knew she would not be welcomed?

She shook her head, wanting him to know she was not aware of why. But this may be the last night they could talk with some semblance of civility. The Lunarian court had closed all portals leading to Earth. The drumbeats of war were slowly being heard throughout both kingdoms.

The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of.

He saw the confusion flickering in her blue eyes. He understood, a little, why she couldn't say anything. After all, if she had asked him why he was there, he probably would not have said anything either.

Instead he turned his attention to her steed, and he felt resentment building up. "Magnificent animal," he murmured. There was a hint of sarcasm on his voice; the honeyed words clearly tinged with malicious insinuation. The creature was another reminder of the reasons why she was deserving of better things in life. Things he, a mere mortal, could never offer.

_'Things,'_ he thought with feigned arrogance, _'I have no intention to give anyway.'_

The heart has its lies as well as its reasons.

Her head snapped in attention and stiffened her spine so that she was seated regally, as a princess should. "This is Pegasus," she said to him, voice unusually loud in that quiet night. "He is not an animal, but one of them that was born for the service of the gods. How dare you insinuate that he is otherwise?"

Despite himself he was amused by her superiority and he started to laugh. She had always seemed to him the most humble of the covey of the gods. Always, she had blushed when he had taunted, so to see her indignant was a welcomed surprise.

There was fire in that calm countenance after all.

She, however, was not amused.

"Stupid Terran," she whispered beneath her breath.

Yes, stupid, arrogant, man with his vain air of importance and his golden locks so carefully groomed always into place. She could never understand how someone so narcissistic was so exalted a knight.

Why, then, was she even bothering talking to one she obviously did not like?

Why was she there?

Her words reached him, and sobered him at once. Humble, indeed. She was a bitch, just like all her kind. His lips formed a malicious grin, but his next words were cordial. He was ever the gentleman, even in his anger. "Ah, yes. Terran. How is it, madam, that from your lips my proud lineage and noble ancestry sounds so filthy?"

He walked towards her, and Pegasus, not liking such close proximity from mortal men, shied away. Her hands instantly went to stroke the silvery white mane, while she made soothing sounds.

But her troubled eyes were on him. If he allowed himself the chance, those eyes could take him under their blue spell.

The way they did, the first time he met her.

'_No,_' he vowed, '_Never again.'_

He moved away instead, his steps taking him further from her. There was no denying the tears in his eyes. But he told himself his eyes were dry and calm and cold.

Because the heart has its lies as well as its reasons.

"Pegasus," he spat the words, hate coating them, "seems to agree with your observation. But then, everyone of your race shares this view, do they not? One wonders how some filthy human prince managed to throw your structured world upside down. Or was he, the _prince_, better than the rest of us so that he was able to have his love returned?"

She turned her head away, refusing to show how his words had hurt, but nudged Pegasus to be still when he moved restlessly. "Many oppose it. I oppose it," she whispered, ashamed despite herself. "He should have never pursued Serenity."

"Why would you oppose of something so pure? He loves her true."

Her words were drawn out from her, as if she did not wish to speak them. "She deserves better."

His next words were a command. "Look at me," he stared at her, the sharpness of his gaze making her fidget. But she did look at him, her dark blue eyes meeting the cool icy shade of his own. "I wish we'd never met."

A tear fell from his eyes, and she bit her lower lip at the sight. She knew tears were falling from her own eyes as well.

Then gently, and without hurry, he moved his hands until he was touching Pegasus' flanks. At his touch, the creature moved fast, nearly throwing his rider off balance.

A flurry of wings later, he watched the silhouette of the maiden and the magical being flying back to that castle high up in the sky.

And he knew, though she never said it, that she wished she had never met him, too.

For love could play cruel games, games played by rules and filled with reasons that puzzled Reason herself…

* * *


	27. Little Mermaid: UsaMamoru

_I got carried away with this fairytale inspired drabble: I made three versions inspired by the __Little Mermaid__ (Which in turn was suggested by __**mae-e**__). Unfortunately, all my stories were deleted and I am slowly trying to recall how they were written) This is the first of them. The three versions include a Usagi/Mamoru moment, a Silver Millennium tale and a parody of the children's story. Beta read by **Lady Katherine 2**  
_

_----------------------------_

**Fairytales Counterfeited: The Little Mermaid**

Usagi and Mamoru: _254 words_

_----------------------------_

She was walking ahead of him, her body language telling him to stay away. Her features were scrunched up in irritation. Even the occasional grinding of her teeth told him he was in for it.

Eventually, the grinding stopped and the pouting began.

Mamoru has had enough. "Usako-"

Usagi cut him. "No, I don't want to talk about it… especially not to you!" She walked faster, so that the distance between them widened. _'Insufferable Baka_,' she thought with a grimace. _'Honestly…why did I fell in love with him again?' _

Her silent litany was cut off when tender hands took hold of her right wrist and halted her steps. The beautiful blue eyes of Chiba Mamoru stared deep into her.

"Okay," he said, trying not to smile at her expression. "You're right…the Disney version was much better."

She suspected deceit and narrowed her eyes.

Mamoru tried again. "And yes, happy endings are so much better than tragedy."

She looked ready to relent, but not quite. He longed to quirk his lips upwards at the corner but he didn't dare do it. Instead, he settled for whispering the words that would finally make his girlfriend stop glaring at him. "And," he said softly, slowly wrapping his arms around her, "you were also right when you said Ariel should have had been a blonde."

"You're just saying that," Usagi accused, now in Mamoru's embrace, her voice muffled by his shirt.

The young man finally allowed the smile on his lips, now that Usagi won't be able to see it. "Of course not," he told her softly.

* * *

_-end-_


	28. Stolen Memories

_I should have sent the second draft to Lady Katherine2 (My beta reader) but what the hey. XD. Here is hoping she approved what I added. If not, let me delete the update, just say the word. _

**-------------------- **

**Fairytales Counterfeited Presents**

**--------------------**

"**Stolen Memories"**

**--------------------**

Cerulean met cobalt.

It was a look that suspended time.

Chiba Mamoru gazed at the young woman before him, his eyes taking in the exquisite gown seemingly made of moonlight and dream. The silvery blond hair that framed her face was blown softly by the wind, and from her parted lips came little puffs of air as her warm breath collided with the chilly night air.

She trembled visibly, her arms coming around her slender frame.

"I'm lost," she whispered, fear in her soft voice. "I only wanted to see the beautiful garden, to see what it was like to be in it and not merely seeing it from afar."

Mamoru frowned. He perused again her delicate countenance and was surprised to see the symbol of a crescent moon on her forehead. Then he knew exactly who she was. "That's all right, princess," he said to her, his hand, the right one, now held aloft. He offered it to her, a silent plea within the gesture.

A plea for what, he himself was not certain. But his heart ached with an unfamiliar feeling.

She tilted her head. "Who are you?" she asked, fear gone and trust in her eyes. His heart rejoiced and warmth washed over him. She trusted him.

Mamoru smiled, and once again offered his hand. "I am Endymion, Crown Prince of Terra."

She gave a start at the name. Time passed them by as she thought about what she should do, before she hesitantly placed her small hand on his.

Slowly, the night wind swirled around them, and the heavy fog cloaked their regal form, until only mist and shadows were visible.

Young Mamoru opened his eyes and slowly sat up in his bed. He did not bother to turn on the light. There was enough light filtering in from outside, to show to him he was no longer in that world of mist. Not a knight, not a prince. Just a little boy waking up froma lovely dream. In the shadowed world of his bedroom, he pondered what had happened.

That was an unexpected dream. He had thought, like all the nights that had passed, he would dream of riding his black charger, the heavy scathe a comfortable weight on his hip, and his four comrades riding along side him.

There would be great wars, duels and the occasional damsel in distress.

But this dream was different. No four 'heavenly kings' accompanied him. No clash of swords, no spilled blood. Nothing that would make his young mind soar, and crow in triumph.

And the young boy of six knew, though he could not explain it for the emotion was too new and confusing to fully understand, that if he should dream the dream again and never wake up from it, that he would not mind it at all.

He would gladly live in that make-believe world, where the beautiful maiden with golden hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen would be with him forever. The child smiled and snuggled back to sleep. He hoped, truly hoped, that he would dream of her again.

Across town, a baby, newly-born, was placed in her mother's embrace.

"She looks," whispered her father with tears in his eyes, "like a cuddly little rabbit."

The mother laughed. "Then that is what we will call her." She softly touched the child's cheeks with her fingertips. "…welcome to your new world, my little Usagi."

* * *

_-end-_


	29. metamorphosis

_**A/N**__: Hope you can understand what I'm trying to tell in this one_ **;0)**

_ Beta read by T.Tyler. Heh. To Lady Kate, expect an uber long e-mail today. Hugs! _**  
**

--------

**Fairytales Counterfeited Presents:**

**- Metamorphosis -**

--------

Once upon a time, there lived a princess in a castle way up in the sky….

--------

There she stood, amid the silvery grass taller than she, peering between the blades for a glimpse of the enchanted world she lived in. Her cerulean blue eyes, bright as a summer sky, watched impishly as her friends went about searching for the hidden maid, one peering behind every crystal columns, and the other summoning fire out of air to light shadowed areas of the royal garden.

She clutched her shimmering white gown closer to her body, holding the hem tightly in her fists so that she could run away fast if needed. She even took off her shoes for that purpose.

Still, she told herself that it did not matter, that it was but precaution on her part.

They would not find her. She hid herself too well for anyone to know where she was.

Or so she thought.

She was about to laugh at her own cleverness, for being able to conceal herself so well when out of the blue, someone addressed her.

"I see you," said he.

She gasped, and turned around, her abrupt movement causing the grass around her to rustle as she tried to see behind the concealment of the tall grass. But the growth of the pasture was so thick that, peering as she might, all she could see was glimpses of him.

"Who are you?" she asked in a haughty manner as only befitting a proud and regal monarch's daughter Was that black hair she just saw?

"I?" he asked back. "You do not know who I am?" Laughing eyes, bluer than the cobalt stone that adorned her tiara, gazed between the silver blades. "I'm hurt, princess. I am but the one to whom you promised forever, after all…"

She narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to where she last glimpsed him. Holding out her hand before her, she prepared to part the blades, ready to meet the stranger.

"There you are!"

Before her stood the Sakura tree, its branches laden with soft pink flowers ready to fall down at Mother Nature's call. She looked down at her other hand and was not surprised to see it clutching the hem of her school uniform. She looked to her right, then to her left. The grass around her was not silver, but a healthy shade of green.

Little Naru tugged impatiently at her friend's pigtails. "Come on Usa-chan! Time for me to hide and you to seek!"

--------

… and she met her prince and thus began her very own fairytale.

--------

_-end-_


	30. Hijo de la Luna

_**A/N: **__Apologies for delay of updates for my stories. A series of 'unfortunate events' had taken its toll on my writing muse. Hopefully I can get back on track, ahaha._

_I hope you guys will like it. It was inspired by a song my friend__**Terry **__(who also gave/provided the beautiful translation) shared to me yesterday. All the italics and some of the words used was a direct quote of Terry's translation. _

_My next update will be for "__**One Day of Serenity**__" and __**Hope's Destiny**__"_

_Also… (clears throat) __**Lady Katherine**__, I miss you!!!! _

_And to __**aimee-hime **__super __belated happy birthday! I promise I will make it up to you for not greeting you on time! _

**--------**

**Hijo de la Luna**

(child of the moon)

a 'fairytale' origin of the Silver Millennium

**--------**

_Luna quiere ser madre  
y no encuentra querer que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata  
que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?_

…_hijo de la luna_

_The legend says…_

_.  
_

Framed by starlight she appealed for Mother Moon to hear her plea. Her desperate words were imbued with the cadences of her gypsy tongue. Her hands were raised in eloquence, fearing her spoken desires would not be enough to move the silver deity.

She wished for a man; she begged for a husband.

High up in the sky, floating on a sea of onyx, dotted with dreams and poetry ('Oh, such lovely stars!' claimed the poets) She listened and pondered. She too wished for a lover, a man to cherish and love Her, but the Sun turned away from Her gentle glow; for all His warmth, He was cold bastard.

But does She dare to grab this chance?

Was Her yearning for love that great?

The gypsy felt the moon's reluctance and cried bitter tears. She began a frenzied dance, willing The Mother to listen and to act. 'I have been faithful', she sang. 'I honoured you always in my prayers. Make this my reward.'

'Give me a man,' was her song's refrain. 'A man. A man'

'…give me a man.'

And She realized as She watched from Her heavenly throne that She would dare indeed.

From the sky, the full moon spoke, Her voice soothing and light. "You shall have your tan skinned man." The gypsy, her face upturned, fell down to the ground weeping with joy. The Mother has answered her request.

But She was not finished speaking.

"In exchange," She added softly, "I want the first son you conceive with  
him." She knew that the gypsy, in exchange for not being alone, who sacrifice her son for a husband, would not love her son much.

The bargain was sealed, and the clever moon let daybreak come at last.

_from a cinnamon skinned father, a boy was born_

His rage knew no boundaries.

The squalling of the infant did not help at all. For every cry the child uttered, to him sounded like the would-be mocking laughter of his village. They would laugh, first behind his back, and then later, they would jeer openly.

He could feel his manhood shrinking at the thought of the future; his wife had unmanned him, turned him into the village fool.

"This child is not mine," he spat at the cowering woman. "His skin is white, his eyes are grey." Cruelly he grabbed his wife's head and forced her to look at the baby. "Damned be his visage, this child is the child of a white man!"

The gypsy turned crazed eyes towards her husband. She wanted to explain, to tell him it was the moon's fault, but fear kept her voiceless.

When the knife struck her the first time, she did not felt it, so great was her terror. And even when she saw the blood pooling on the floor of their humble home, it never occurred to her that it was hers.

She tearfully cried out for him to listen as she watched him take the baby in his arms and went outside, but she suddenly felt very weak; her body – without her consent – fell to ground and it hurt her to move. She thought it was because her heart was breaking.

The gypsy woman never realized it was because she was dying.

"_I want the first son you conceive with him."_

He left him in the hills, abandoned him there to his fate. For all his hate, he could not kill an innocent. Let nature decide his future, the man's hands would be blameless.

The forest creatures were curious of the stranger. One bravely went nearer and took a peak, while another even went so far as to try and take a bite. But from the distance came the roar of the jaguar and the animals hid from view lest the predator was hunting nearby.

'He could have the stranger,' they told themselves excitedly. 'At least we shall be safe from his hunger.'

The man heard the roar as well, as he left the forest and was pleased. He thought that even though the babe was conceived in sin, he would be honoured with a noble death. The mighty jaguar, faithful to the moon, would feast upon him.

A noble death. This he sang, this he sang.

_Moon wishes to be a mother  
but she can't find someone to love her and make a woman of her  
Tell me, silver moon,  
what do you want to do with a skinned (covered by skin) boy?  
…child of the moon_

No matter how much She tried to make him happy and content, he longed always for the company of others.

To please him, She built a kingdom and populated it with loyal subjects. There She reigned as queen and he, the king, thinking that with this act, his heart would stop yearning to return to humble Earth.

Time passed, and She thought Her plan was a success; his eyes no longer appeared glassy with unshed tears whenever he looked at the blue orb dominating the sky. He would never leave Her now; She finally found the one who would love Her true.

And when Her daughter was born, Her joy was complete.

But She forgot that he was mortal, conceived in a mortal womb, sired by a mortal's seed. And that time passing would take its toll on his earthly flesh. In agony She watched his steady demise.

Standing on his grave, holding Her daughter's small hand, She vowed to watch over the planet he loved in life and protect always the mortals who lived there; with that gesture, She would honor him.

_- end -  
_


	31. Hidden Identity

**Fairytales Counterfeited**

**#27 hidden identity**

The dark looks thrown to him did not help at all. Neither the self confident smirk the other towheaded leader was giving him. Frustration and petty anger made him gaze at Endymion's eyes in all seriousness and exclaimed, "We're here to impregnate your women."

Nephrite grimaced and slumped lower in his seat while Kunzite, finally reaching the end of his patience, reached out a hand and whacked his head. _Hard._

But Jadeite, with his brilliant memory and clever tongue, erupted in laughter.

Zoicite noticed his prince counting to ten, no doubt of mind to mimic the silver haired general's action but too steeped with nobleness and understanding to do anything about his frustration.

The Terran prince grabbed the hilt of his sword and drew the blade.

'Or not,' thought Zoicite with alarm. Jadeite and Nephrite he could handle in swordfight but Endymion was Kunzite's best pupil and was acknowledged second best when it came to the blade. He looked helplessly at Nephrite, but the stupid man merely saluted him and then began inspection of his nails.

It was Jadeite – 'Oh, great Gaia,' prayed Zoi, 'please not him! I shall never live it down!' – who intervened for his life, his words still laced with laughter. "Now, now." The fourth commander of the Etherian force held out a placating hand toward the fuming prince. "All four of us knew Zoi would not be the easiest student. It's not his fault the Lunarian tongue is too expressive for his barbaric nature…"

Kunzite interrupted with a growl. "How can we infiltrate the Lunar castle if he cannot even manage a simple court greeting? The moment we are intercepted and asked our station and reason for being there, we cannot posses any trace of Terran tongue in our speech!"

Zoicite huffed and crossed his arms. "Why does it have to be Lunarian? Why not Venusian? Why not Martian? Their tongue would be easier to learn, I bet!" He has the coloring of that planet, was his unspoken argument. It would be easy to pass the identity of a Venusian knight, one of the men that accompanied the royal delegation of the Councilwoman of Venus.

He knew even as he said the words that it would not be allowed. While barbarian raised, the youngest of the generals knew enough that the allied kingdoms all spoke the poetic tongue of Luna. Of the few that possessed their own phonetics, root words were still Lunarian in origin. Thus, their language would posses the cadences of the enemies' speech. 

Only in Earth was the language scorned, Terran race refusing to adapt to anything connected to the mystic Ally Kingdoms. 

He was grasping straws and his own speaking voice began to lose the precise manner adapted by high ranking officials and lisped to that of his native dialect. It was one of his quirks whenever stressed. "I canna understand why you canna tell people I was the brave but tragic knight whose tongue was cut off during a battle wid' the enemy. Them bloody Terrans with them barbaric ways!"

Jadeite tried to be peacemaker, he really did. But a few seconds later his rich laughter was echoing within the closed chamber as Nephrite _and Endymion _physically held back Lord Kunzite from severing Zoi's head with his own sword…

--------------

-end-

…_or is it?_


	32. Affair

PART TWO of 'hidden identity'

**Fairytales Counterfeited**

**#46 affair**

Zoicite kept giving smug looks. _Really smug looks. _In between each glances he inspected his nails with an air of someone who was truly concerned with the state of his cuticles.

Before him, Jadeite snarled and raked shaking hands to his unkempt hair.

Months has passed since that night five Terran men dared to mingle among the guest of the Lunar Ball. It took a lot of threats from Kunzite, Nephrite's disdain, and Jadeite's ribbing but he did manage to learn the language. Not as fluent as the others, but passable enough not to draw suspicion when he spoke. 

Little did they know it was the prince himself, _ha ha_, who would blow their cover. The young man was now under house arrest by order of the High King. Knowing Endymion, Zoi did not doubt he was already halfway heaven and Earth, on his way to once again meet his forbidden love.

Lord Nephrite and Lord Kunzite have taken the state of denial. They refused to even recognize the existence of two particular Guardians. Both men were now a danger to themselves and to others in their lonely state.

He did not come out of the whole ordeal unscathed. But because his handle of the language was limited, the basis of his relationship with _his _lady was of poems and short correspondences. She withdrew under the 'identity' of unofficial tutor and critic; he was the earnest bard in training. Theirs were more of an advance then retreat romance. Frustrating, yes, but also safer.

Now Jadeite…

The younger of the two men gave him a Cheshire smile and Jadeite tensed for the attack of his friend. 

"So…," Zoicite began, idly twirling a strand of flaxen hair around his pinky finger, "I was wondering if I can convince High Priest Helios that I am clairvoyant."

Jadeite's response was spoken in monotone. "If you value your life, brat, you'll stop talking right now." The poor man's eyes were bloodshot, and Zoi was sympathetic at the many scabs and scars on his face and hands. Palace rumours confirmed Lord Jadeite's body was severely burned though he refused to stop donning the starchy Imperial uniforms worn by the Council of the Knights. The third of the generals was nothing if not prideful of his rank.

Zoi continued as if his friend did not told him the warning. "See, I can remember clearly telling Endymion we were coming to Silver Millennium to impregnate their women…"

He skittered away from the sword's reach, laughing openly now as Jadeite tried to hack him to pieces. 

Palace rumours also confirmed the Guardian of Martian descent was finally showing and has taken some character transformation of sort. When once she was quick to anger, now she was the epitome of calm. It was whispered she now rivalled the lady of Mercury in patience and even bested the sereneness of Neptune in her pregnant state.

''T'is sad,' the rumours continued, 'how she suddenly turn berserk whenever the name of her lover is mentioned.' It was like a trigger was hit and she became a killing machine whenever Lord Jadeite came to view. It was good fortune her only preferred victim was said man and no one else.

'T'is heartbreaking,' chuckled Zoi to himself as he ran, 'that Jadeite is just as hopelessly enamoured as Endymion and cannot stop himself from seeing her despite promise of bodily harm…'

-----------------

-end-

…_or is it?_

_Well, that depends actually. _Xd _I kind of like the dynamics of this situation. I might make another sequel if I can think of an interesting enough moment._


	33. To Make a Fairytale

**To Make a Fairytale**

-----

_one hundred words_

-----

Some things in their story remain the same: There is him, there is her, and there's their love. Take one away and there would be no tale to tell. No magical love story. 

He was competent, logical and authoritative; she was his weakness. 

He was sombre; she was the source of his smiles.

He was always shadowed by darkness; she was his light against the dark.

This is the truth: They did not need a 'Once upon a time' nor a '…and they lived happily ever after'. 

He was a prince; she was his princess. 

That was enough for both.

-_end-_

-----------------


	34. Absolution Part One

**Absolution**

**(Part One)**

----

**fairytale inspiration**_: The Wild Swans, The Three Ravens_

**categor**_**y**__: AU/Romance/Fairytale_

_----_

**A/N**_ Again, this is fairytale. So you need to put logic away and just go with the flow. Divided into two parts because of length._

**timeline**:_ … let's put it after Season One. _

_This means this little tale can be considered the __fairytale sequel form__ of Sailor Moon R. _

_----_

dedicated to - _**mae-e**__ (She suggested the theme a LONG time ago)_

_----_

beta reader - _**lyss-ling**_

_----_

_----_

**Absolution**

_----_

_----_

It was a strange sound that roused her from sleep. It seemed to be very close to her. Abruptly, she opened her eyes, and her mouth formed to shape the syllable 'Oh.' 

She lay very still, trying to adjust to the colors that suddenly were everywhere. Where did it all come from? She closed her eyes again, and soon her world was black once more. Of course, she did not know it was called black; that sudden loss of perception/ color that came to people when their eyes were shut. Neither did she really know what color was. Truth be told, she did not even know what an eye was or that she had them, or it was because she had eyes could she see shapes, and hues, and light.

All that was clear was that when she closed them, the pretty things disappeared and it was just blackness. 

What a confusing way to suddenly _be_. She tried to make sense of it, opening one eye, and then the other, all the time still lying on the ground, pale and naked. This was another thing she didn't know about herself. 

She didn't know she was naked.

She didn't understand what being naked meant.

She would have stayed that way just blinking and staring, except the sound came again. It caused her to unconsciously lift her head and search for the source. Eventually her gaze fell on a strange sight. 

It was smaller than her and merged, at least in hue and shade, with whatever it was she was laying down on. The sound maker was standing using two little stalks that was darker than the rest of it, and made strange jerky movement as it made the noise. She looked down at herself and saw she too had two long things sticking out. It was vastly different from what the little sound maker has, but it comforted her to see there were similarities still. 

Then she looked to the sides of her body and found she has two more extra limbs. When she involuntarily lifted a hand out towards the thing to check if maybe it has something similar to the two new appendages she found on her person, it became wider and seemed to her to float away.

That startled her, and she blinked fast, and then looked curiously at her hand before holding up the other as well. It was lighter in color than the sound maker, and though she did not know the term, far_smoother_ as well. But knowing that there were differences did not stop her from holding her arms aloft to her sides and flapping it, mimicking the actions of the creature.

When she did not _float_ as expected, she started making the sound the other made, erroneously thinking that too was a factor. It took her a while to get the sound right and even then knew it was a poor imitation. 

"_Chirp, chirp!"_ she said, her tongue warping at the unfamiliar exercise. Her arms she flailed up and down faster and faster. _"Chirp! Chirp, chirp, chirp!"_

It was a lost cause; she remained on the ground. 

A few meters away from her, pecking its wing feathers as it calmly sat on a tree branch, the nightingale watched the strange actions of the girl in earnest, before it got bored and flew away to search for something to eat.

xx**xXx**xx

xxx xxxX X Xxxx xxx

xx**xXx**xx

They came from far away. At least, this was what the winter tales say. The braver of storytellers would always add underneath their breath that the honest truth was that they came out of nowhere. One moment, the sky was blue and cloudless, and then a flash of light, so bright even the sun looked dim.

After, when the surprise and terror subsided, that was when they came flying, marring the heavens in two perfect V's; twelve swans that rivalled each other in beauty and grace. Four of them have plumage the color of finely polished ebony, while the rest were pristine white. Those that saw them fly overhead that spring morning commented that the black swans were distinctly male, while the aura of the white ones was female. 

They flew back and forth for nearly a month over the village and the surrounding areas, obviously in search of something. "Probably roosting grounds," commented an old timer. "Place to lay their eggs." 

One fanciful child that managed to get close to the flock while they rested –close enough to see that each swans had different eye colors - also said that the white and the black looked liked enemies of sort. But this claim was laughed at, of course. Not the rivalry of the darker ones with the white, for all men knew already that while they travelled in flock, 'birds of the same colored feathers stick only with each other'. No; they laughed at the account of the colors of the eyes.

For the youngster insisted that some of the birds were blue eyed, and that it ranged from the iciest, all the way to the darkest sapphire. As if this was not bogus enough, the child also said to her smirking audience that a few possessed a green gaze, and that two were a lovely violet.

She was reprimanded when she finished her account by claiming one of the white swans has crimson hued orbs. "Don't lie," her big sister chided. "It's bad to lie."

Nothing she could do or say would make them believe she wasn't making it up. 

"What nonsense!" This exclamation was from the grandmother, and she even slapped the girl when she dared to say it was most definitely not nonsense. The shock of being hit by someone she loved finally managed to make the young person stop telling the story. 

With the coming of winter, the villagers forgot about the strange flock that now lived, according to some hunters, on a lake found in the mountains located south of their lands. Well, maybe not forgotten, but rather, superstitiously ignored. 

Too many tales of their men trying to catch the birds and finding themselves encased in ice, or fire, or even struck by lighting instead made the humble folks fear the swans and gave them wide berth whenever the need to enter the woodlands happened upon them.

One tale, this from another girl who went searching for mushrooms late autumn, even claimed she saw one of the black swans swimming on the surface of the lake with beautiful pink petals falling around it. "I hid, see, behind a banyan tree." Her grubby face was earnest as told her little tale. "I didna know I was near the lake. I just followed the mushrooms an' picked." She turned pleading eyes to her father, hoping she would not get punished for coming so near a place now forbidden to children. 

"I wouldna have stayed, truly! But I was afeared the swans would see me an' burn my flesh like they did with Julian, so I hid." She dropped her head, and whispered softly, "An' that was when I saw the petals… and the black swan."

No one called her a liar, like they did the first child, nor was she slapped for what she said she saw. Instead, her mother cradled and called wailed how lucky she was to have gotten away unscathed. 

By then, every villager believed that the birds were enchanted. How else to explain the fog, the ice, or the fire? Worse than those were the pillars of water and crystal shards that resembled miniature swords that were sometimes used to attack their huntsmen. 

Nevertheless, the mushroom picker remembered the lesson of the first girl; tell anything too fantastic, and there was still a chance she might get hit. This was why she never told the reason why she really stayed to watch.

And when she finally found courage to relate it at last, it was to her pet goat that she said it to. She repeated the whole thing a week later to a new born piglet she was given responsibility to take care for the rest of the year.

This was the gist of the untold part of her little adventure: While the blue eyed black swan 'danced' around swirling columns of cerise petals, the most beautiful young woman with the longest hair the color of spun gold she has ever seen was sitting with the rest of the white ones on the shore, whilst the other three darker ones roosted close by, as if guarding the fair lady but at a distance. 

She was naked; only her long tresses modestly covered her nudity. 

"She was so lovely, little piggy."

And against all logic, she looked like she was doing her best to teach the swans around her how to _'chirp'. _

xx**xXx**xx

xxx xxxX X Xxxx xxx

xx**xXx**xx

"He is so handsome," one of the court ladies breathlessly said. Around her, the other misses agreed with hardly a qualm. One made a theatrical gesture of fainting and her friends giggled at her antics.

When this died down, one of the older ladies spoke her own observation. "And he looked so good in that black armour. So fitting to call him the Black Knight…"

Again, complete agreement from everyone.

The cooing around him, he ignored completely. Instead, he raised his sword and thrust it at his opponent. When it was blocked, he barely paused to gain equilibrium. Rather, he simply spun around fast, ducking mid spin and with the butt of his blade's hilt hit the back of his opponent's knee. 

The other man gave a shout of surprise and pain before collapsing, dragged down by his armour and the heavy shield he was using. By the time he found his breath again, his quillons was kicked away from his reach and the younger knight's blade was pointed at his neck. 

The two combatants stared at each other coldly, but when an ecstatic shriek from one of the female audience caused the younger to roll his cobalt eyes, the fallen knight suddenly erupted into fits of laughter, and pushed the blade aside, away from his jugular. 

"You'll do," he said, managing to stop laughing long enough to sit. He continued grinning even when his foster child helped him up to stand. "Who'd have thought a drowned rat plucked from the river would ever best the King's sword master?" There was pride in that question; the teacher was pleased at his student's progress.

The young knight flushed in pleasure, but remained quiet. He would never insult his mentor and First Lord of his House by claiming it was dumb luck that made him win. Both knew they sparred using all their skill and strength, and that it had been a good fight.

His master suffered a sigh, and slapped the winner's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Be arrogant, lad. Man like you should be strutting about like a peacock. After all, you already have your clucking hens. I'd say that's another reason to be conceited."

The raven haired knight merely grimaced at the mention of the ladies that followed him around, mumbling something about wanting to be in the thick of a battle than be ogled and tussled for like some plump little prize by the so called noblewomen.

"You're too picky, son," chided the elder. But there was a smile on his lips as he said this. Together, they bowed before their thrilled audience, and went to the safety of their quarters, much to the dismay of the females. 

But they told themselves that tomorrow would come soon enough. 

And to themselves, they promised that the dark haired knight with the deep blue eyes shall finally notice one of them and choose at last his bride. What mattered to them if he could not remember his true name, much lest the life he led before the sword master adopted him and claimed him son of his House? Neither did it really matter that he came to the palace after being rescued by some fishermen when they saw his then young form clinging to a piece of driftwood. 

All that was important was that he was handsome, brave, strong, and that soon, he would be given the title First Knight despite the questions regarding his ancestry. A feat indeed! To be wife to him would be a dream come true…

xx**xXx**xx

xxx xxxX –end of Part One – Xxxx xxx

xx**xXx**xx

**Author's Note**: _THERE! That's like, a barrage of fairytale drabbles from me! No updates for now for this series until I finish __**One Day of Serenity**__ and finally send Lyssa the edited version of __**Hope's Destiny**_

_Well, I will update _**XD**_ for the Part Two (A week to two weeks wait, please and thank you) of the last drabble but after that, I need to focus on my IPS. _

_A very lovely reviewer, __**Ala Verity**__, noted many grammar mistakes and what nots from some drabbles. Things I still mucked up after my beta reader edited them (Or because no beta reader edited them). I haven't gotten yet to editing, but they have been noted and shall be corrected! MANY THANKS again!_

_To the others who reviewed and was not replied to yet, I'm truly sorry! I shall reply to them so don't get surprised if you receive a reply from me months after the review! I just want to tell readers reviews are very appreciated and I'm sorry if I'm not able to reply like always these days. _

_Lastly, if you are Dramione, (Harry Potter fandom) I'll be releasing a series of drabbles for the pairing. Dedicated to my drabble beta reader, __**Lady Katherine 2**__. Just nitpicking it but I'll be posting them soon. After she beta it. I'm looking forward to seeing the red notes from her corrected edition already…_


End file.
